¿Algún día lo veré sonreír Aoshi sama?
by Souji Vizard
Summary: Hacían más de 24 horas que estaba en cama y sin poder recuperar su visión y lo que parecía más importante para ella era poder ver la sonrisa de Aoshi. El ninja no se sorprendía de eso, pero no podía entenderlo.


_Acá de nuevo con una pequeñísima historia (creo que para lo único que sirvo es para escribir drabbles y one-shots de baja calidad ._.) Pero bueno, siempre que escribo algo más o menos pasable me siento en la necesidad de mostrarlo._

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro, excelente mangaka.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Algún día lo veré sonreír Aoshi-sama?<strong>

Misao había quedado ciega, culpa de su insensatez y su arrojo.

Aoshi la conocía muy bien, era obvio que al tratarse de un asunto misterioso, extraño y aparentemente peligroso, la joven querría tomar cartas en el asunto. Ese cadáver con una marca en su espalda encontrado en el río había sido tan solo la entrada, y luego aquel político rogando por la protección de Aoshi tras recibir una amenaza de muerte, el plato principal.

El desconocido espadachín que apareció esa noche sin dudas formaba parte del postre.

Shinomori se reprochaba el no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudar a Misao. Ni siquiera había llevado sus kodachis, que al menos podían haberle servido para darle caza a ese hombre tan malditamente veloz. Sin dudas era bueno, no cualquier podía dejar ciego y debilitar tanto a un enemigo con solo el reflejo de su espada.

¿Pero qué pasaría con Misao? ¿Acaso nunca volvería a ver la luz?

* * *

><p>–Estoy seguro… de que se trataba del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi –sentenció el ex Okashira frente a Okina y los recién llegados de Tokio.<p>

–Qué extraño, no conozco a nadie que sepa usar ese estilo, además de mi maestro.

Algunos sorbos de té más tarde, y Battousai ya se había comprometido a ayudar con todo lo que esté a su alcance. Aoshi pensó que sería lo mejor, él aún no estaba en condiciones de poder hacer algo; la meditación y el intentar perdonarse a sí mismo eran cosas que demandaban mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Simplemente no podía ocuparse de otras cosas sin antes arreglar los graves problemas dentro de su ser.

Al terminar de hablar a solas con Himura y Okina, se dirigió hacia el templo, no sin antes pasar fugazmente por la habitación de Misao. Escuchó su voz, estaba despierta y se la notaba animada. La compañera de Himura y el niño estaban con ella, Aoshi pensó que seguro era por eso. Al fin y al cabo, parecían ser personas muy alegres.

Se topó en el camino al peleador del kanji 'Aku' en la espalda a quien no le dirigió palabra alguna, solo una mirada insípida mientras desaparecía del Aoiya.

Aoshi pensó que nadie iría a llevarle un té al templo a media tarde… Misao era la única que lo servía y se preocupaba por él.

Y por un instante recordó la promesa de la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>Era su deber, como tutor de la joven, cuidar de ella. Y algo dentro suyo le decía que debía quedarse a cuidarla en la noche y no abandonarla. Cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir después de comprobar que la joven alegría de los Oniwabanshu estaba dentro del todo bien, Aoshi sintió un poco de paz en aquella habitación y parecía que Misao también, pues su respiración era cada vez más lenta y regulada.<p>

Los minutos se convertían en horas y Aoshi no tenía intenciones de dormir, aunque no podía saber con exactitud si su protegida estaba despierta o no.

–Aoshi-sama, ¿sigue ahí? –susurró.

–Descansa.

Se hizo silencio. Si algo caracterizaba a Shinomori Aoshi era su forma de hablar: tan directa, seca y sin mucho gasto de palabras.

–No puedo –retomó Misao–, tengo mucho miedo de quedarme así para siempre. Con solo pensar en las cosas que no voy a poder ver… es horrible.

El ex Okashira recordó entonces lo que había le había dicho Okina apenas supieron que su nieta estaba ciega. Todos tenían el mismo miedo que ella, pero el viejo se mostraba seguro, diciéndole a Aoshi lo que él le comunicó a Misao en ese momento:

–La técnica que recibiste es una muy poderosa, sin embargo si se tiene fortaleza suficiente para afrontarla supongo que la ceguera puede curarse.

–Solo espero tener esa tal fuerza. Me siento débil y no es algo que me guste, Aoshi-sama.

Misao estaba desanimada, se podría decir que hasta triste. Aoshi no respondió, él no sabía lo que era estar ciego pero suponía que debía ser muy desesperante. Se sintió en la necesidad de animarla de alguna forma.

–¿Sabe? Al no ver, siento que valoro más las cosas que antes pasaba por alto. El celeste del cielo o las letras en un cartel, me encantaría volver a ver esas cosas… pero sin embargo lo que me da más pena son las cosas que quizás nunca vaya a ver si no me curo –se lamentó ella.

–Vas a curarte.

–Eso espero, de verdad. Además… el día en que cumpla la promesa que le hice a Himura y usted sonría, quisiera poder verlo.

Hacían más de 24 horas que estaba en cama y sin poder recuperar su visión y lo que parecía más importante para ella era poder ver la sonrisa de Aoshi. El ninja no se sorprendía de eso, pero no podía entenderlo. Aún no comprendía el devoto amor de Misao hacia él. Pero no quería hacerla caer en una completa desesperanza tampoco.

–Si usas todas tus fuerzas para recuperar la vista, yo voy a sonreírte Misao.

–¿Es en serio Aoshi-sama?

–Sí, lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Quizás había sido una promesa tonta y apresurada, pero no importaba demasiado.<p>

Llegó al templo y se acomodó de espaldas a la figura de Buda para poder mirar al exterior. Esta vez no vería a una jovial ninja trayéndole el té, pero sabía que era cuestión de días para que volviese a caminar hasta el templo con sus ojos verdes encendidos, porque confiaba en ella y en su fuerza.

Casi sin querer sus labios se curvaron. Aoshi supo que se trataba de una sonrisa… solo faltaba que Misao la viese.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em> Bueno, es una historia muy simple. Traté de no incluir spoilers del anime por eso cambie los diálogos cuando Aoshi le cuenta a Kenshin lo sucedido. Espero que les haya gustado :D<em>


End file.
